


PaperHat - Fictober (2019)

by CloeAmore12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amen al oso alv, Asylum, Black Hat - Freeform, Black Hat se las da de listo, Demencia no está aquí para ser un obstáculo, Es un personaje querido más, Everyone Is Gay, Fictober 2019, Flug se las da de idiota, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, PaperHat Month, Paperhat - Freeform, Victorian Age, Villains, Violence, alan ituriel - Freeform, alternative universe, dos villanos siendo idiotas juntos, flug - Freeform, no amor pero sí amor, no sé si me explico, pero a veces es un poco idiota, pero a veces es un poco listo, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAmore12/pseuds/CloeAmore12
Summary: Una serie de one-shots dedicados al Black Hat x Flug. Uno por cada día del mes de Octubre. Como he empezado con retraso comienzo con dos de golpe. Irán de temas muy variados, diferentes situaciones y distintos universos alternativos. ¡Disfruten de esta peculiar pareja!





	1. Propina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puuum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Puuum).

Flug siempre había querido ser piloto, quizás trabajar en las Fuerzas Aéreas. La sensación de libertad que le provocaba volar era única. El simple hecho de estar dentro de la cabina de un avión, fuera del tipo que fuera, erizaba su piel y lo hacía sentir relajado.

Era su zona de confort. Como si estuviera destino a estar a los mandos. Y creía que lo estaba.

Sus padres no pensaron lo mismo, por supuesto. Siempre dispuestos a intentar controlar el destino y el futuro de uno de sus hijos. Claro, su hermano tenía un futuro brillante. Había salido con honores y ¿quién sabe? Puede que hasta se convirtiera en héroe o le diera por entrar en el Ministerio de Justicia.  
Todo lo que sus padres habían soñado.

Él también había terminado la Universidad con honores, ¿recibió algún halago o aplauso? No. Era el menor. Se esperaba que siguiera los mismos pasos que su hermano. Por lo que sacar grandiosas notas ya no fue sorprendente para sus progenitores.

Flug intentaba no darle vueltas a eso. Estaba acostumbrado a no ser elogiado por un buen trabajo y ser abrumado por los errores y las decepciones. Hubo una época en la que habría estado desesperado por la aprobación de sus padres.

Eso ahora no podía importarle menos.

Otra de sus pasiones era la Ciencia. Solía inventar y desarrollar muchos artefactos que, a menudo, subía y compartía en sus redes sociales. Siempre cuidadoso de que nadie fuera a robar sus ideas. Por desgracia, no tenía mucho tiempo para eso con su actual trabajo. El apartamento no se pagaría solo.

El destino siempre le tenía reservado algo más vergonzoso. Sino, ¿por qué estaba trabajando de camarero en aquel restaurante a altas horas de la noche? No es que fuera arrogante. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero se veía hecho para algo mucho más grande. Algo mucho más grande que sí mismo.

Su destino estaba en los cielos.  
Dentro de un avión, claro.

¿De qué servía tener el poder de volar si no podías llevarte una máquina de destrucción masiva y acero inoxidable contigo?

Vagamente escuchó que le pedían que se pasara a la mesa 15 para recoger el pago de un cliente y eso hizo. ¿Era la mesa donde estaba sentado aquel hombre con sombrero de copa? Todo en él chillaba peculiaridad. Por no decir "anormalidad". ¿Quién vestía así hoy día? Nadie que no fuera de la época victoriana, eso seguro. Y esa época ya pasó hace muchos años.

— Hasta que al fin apareces.

Una voz ronca y oscura se hizo oír cuando Kenning llegó a la mesa y tardó unos segundos en asimilar que venía precisamente del hombre frente a él.

— ¿Sabes cuántas horas llevo aquí esperando a que te dignes a aparecer? ¿Te crees interesante, Kenning Flugslys? ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?

El hombre con sombrero de copa parecía irritado, molesto incluso. Como si Flug hubiera llegado tarde a una cita previa. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

Y sin embargo, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

— Si quería hablar conmigo, señor, podía haberme llamado.

El desconocido le mostró una sonrisa de terribles dientes afilados y de un color casi tan peculiar como él mismo.

— Te estuve observando durante 2 horas seguidas sin parpadear. Eso debería haberte perturbado.

Flug sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Tomo "Desgracia" para desayunar y mi vida es una "Perturbación" en sí misma. No me extraña que no me haya impresionado.

El de sombrero de copa alzó una ceja en seriedad, como si pensara realmente en su respuesta.

— Suficientemente justo. ¿No vas a tomar el pago?

Fue entonces cuando Kenning notó que en la mesa había una cantidad desorbitante de dinero. Era imposible que esa fuera la cuenta de aquel hombre. Solo tenía un café vacío en la mesa. Por lo que sólo podía ser... ¿propina? Podría pagarse dos apartamentos más con eso.

— ¿Todo eso es para mi?

— Por tus servicios.

— Yo no le he servido, señor.

— Por tus... futuros servicios. Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar, Flug. ¿Es así como te gusta que te llamen? ¿Crees que vine sólo por un vulgar café?

— Creía que sí. Parece del tipo que sólo se pasa de vez en cuando para fardar.

— Y en parte tienes razón. Pero en realidad vine por ti. Puedo cambiar tu futuro, Kenning Flugslys.

Y Black Hat, como averiguó más tarde que se llamaba, hablaba en serio. Quizás su destino estuviera... más abajo y mucho más cercano de lo que en principio pensaba.


	2. Foco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat piensa un poco sobre Flug.

Black Hat tenía un estilo único. Daba igual lo que hiciera, cuándo, dónde y cómo lo hiciera. Siempre lograba verse espectacular. Sus acciones estaban medidas, todas y cada una de ellas. Nunca decía ni hacía nada que antes no hubiera sido pensado y calculado para sopesar todos los posibles resultados.

Una perfecta máquina de manipulación.

No le hacía falta robarle el caramelo a un niño porque para él era más satisfactorio convencer al niño de que el caramelo estaba mejor con él. En cierta forma de eso se trataba su negocio.

Black Hat no robaba las almas a sus clientes. Eran ellos quienes voluntariamente cedían esa gran parte de sí mismos, ya fuera por popularidad, sexo, reconocimiento o dinero. El eldritch lograba convencerlos de que era la mejor opción. De que el pago no era tan importante, de que les estaba haciendo un favor y deberían estar agradecidos de que estuviera parándose a conversar con ellos para tratar sus tediosos problemas.

Todos caían en la telaraña. Incluso en su día Flug cayó en ella y por eso ahora trabajaba para él. Pero el científico era astuto. Como una mosca que se removía para evitar que la araña se lo comiera por completo.

Después de tantos años trabajando juntos Flug sabía leerlo como un libro abierto. Sabía cuando mentía, era sincero o estaba de buen o mal humor. A veces se adelantaba a sus acciones o deseos. Nunca lo admitiría, porque eso acrecentaría su ego, pero el chico era leal y no muy inútil. Solo inútil a secas.

El científico sabía los detalles más absurdos sobre él. Detalles que nadie contaba en las leyendas o historias que hablaban de Black Hat. En esas historias Black Hat era un monstruo, una criatura venida de las entrañas más oscuras del Universo, dispuesta a causar la desgracia más inimaginable a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. No era mentira. Pero Flug sabía otras cosas. Cosas como que le costaba usar Twitter porque suspendían su cuenta cuando insultaba a media red social, que terminaba necesitando más de un móvil porque acababa rompiéndolo con sus garras, que le gustaba tocar el violín y el piano, que antes de Lil Jack había tenido un gato, que disfrutaba de la bebida corrosiva con un toque de café, que cuando se aburría se echaba en el sofá, a veces sobre el mismo científico, y entraba en un estado melancólico hasta encontrar una nueva motivación, que tenía discos de vinilo con canciones de los años 20...

Datos inútiles y sin importancia. Cosas que si se las contaras a un héroe no vería la utilidad. ¿Cómo podías matar a Black Hat con todo eso? Quizás de aburrimiento, pero nada más.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Flug. Sabiendo toda esa información inútil y disfrutando de ella. Como si fuera interesante. Como si valiera la pena saber cualquier cosa sobre el eldritch.

Flug le dijo una vez que le interesaban esas "tonterías" porque lo definían como persona.

¡Bobadas! Ni siquiera era una persona. No pensaba como una.

— ¿De nuevo melancólico, jefecito?

— Sólo pensaba en métodos para extinguir a la raza humana. -fue la respuesta de Black Hat desde el sofá en el que se encontraba echado y con sus pies sobresaliendo. Como una burda parodia de Jack Skellington.

No. No entendía a Flug. Pero debía admitir que lo llenaba de satisfacción ser el foco de su vida. Su centro de atención.


	3. Diario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tiene un diario donde anota sus proyectos científicos... y otras cosas no tan científicas.

Fue en su juventud cuando Flug comenzó a manejar sus sentimientos y expresarse a través de su diario.

Al principio lo hacía como consuelo para transmitir su inseguridad y frustraciones. Lo mucho que odiaba que aquellos abusones de la escuela no lo dejaran ser como deseaba ser. A veces incluso escribía y planeaba métodos de venganza contra ellos. En otra etapa de su vida su diario estaba lleno de héroes. No porque los admirara, sino porque analizaba sus debilidades y las apuntaba una a una. Podía pasar fácilmente por un fanático de esa odiosa gente. Nadie sospecharía que realmente apuntaba aquellos datos para fines mucho menos que bondadosos.

Tomaba nota de planes, proyectos e investigaciones. A veces ideas que no llegaban a ningún lado, pues en aquella época no tenía financiación para gran cosa. Cuando tuvo claro que quería trabajar para Black Hat escribió y mucho sobre los pasos que seguiría. El científico tenía tendencia a ser ordenado y meticuloso. Si tenía que hacer algo o le mandaban a una misión siempre tenía que preparar un plan antes. Siempre tenía que pensar premeditadamente lo que haría, y a veces hasta lo que diría. Aunque eso de grabar comerciales con Black Hat lo había ayudado mucho a improvisar sobre la marcha y, aun así, ser capaz de explicar cosas básicas a una multitud de gente que no tenía idea sobre Ciencia.

Al final tendría que darle las gracias al Eldritch y todo.

Cuando las cosas no iban según sus planes tendía a ponerse nervioso. Algo que le pasaba con frecuencia, pues Demencia era completamente distinta a él. Ella no podía seguir pasos, como si se tratara de una tarea de clase. Ella tenía que improvisar, causar caos y divertirse. Flug no podía evitar irritarse y asustarse con eso. Sentía que si no seguían todo como había planeado la misión se iría a pique. El científico no era muy bueno tomando decisiones sobre la marcha en plena acción violenta. Demencia le había enseñado que a veces los planes podían ir bien, incluso aunque hubiera un contratiempo o un cambio.

Eso no significaba que a Flug le gustara.

Cuando por fin logró que Black Hat lo contratara tuvo que cambiar su diario por decimoquinta vez. Ahora que tenía financiación para absolutamente cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera desarrollar, su diario estaba lleno de notas, dibujos, apuntes y más notas. Esas ideas que, algún tiempo atrás, no llegaban a ningún lado ahora podían desarrollarse. Cualquier nuevo invento, cualquier nueva creación era apuntada para hacerse o para dejarla para más adelante. A veces Black Hat, si se sentía compasivo, solía dejarlo desarrollar algo completamente nuevo y personal. Lo que Flug disfrutaba.

Una cosa era construir lo que te mandaban. "Quiero esto y que haga esto." Y otra muy distinta era hacer lo que tu quisieras, siempre y cuando fuera útil. Esa solía ser una semana divertida. Siempre aprovechando el inicio de una nueva venta.

Con el paso del tiempo Flug comenzó a tomar apuntes de otras cosas...

Al principio eran detalles pequeños, sin importancia. Black Hat era su jefe, le daba miedo y le infundía respeto, pero también lo admiraba y desde hace tiempo. Trabajar para él era una oportunidad muy buena y siempre había procurado en todos esos años que el eldritch no se arrepintiera de su decisión. Preferiblemente porque lo mataría. Pero también porque era algo personal. No quería decepcionarlo. A veces lo hacía y se lamentaba por ello.

Trabajar con y para Black Hat también era una gran oportunidad para él, no solo por la reputación en la Comunidad Villana, sino también porque así podía aprender muchas cosas sobre él. Cosas que nunca se contaban en las leyendas y los foros. Cosas estúpidas, pero que para Flug tenían mucha importancia porque lograban hacer que el eldritch se viera... _humano_.

A falta de mejor palabra, por supuesto.

Cosas que demostraban que había mucho más debajo de toda esa capa de perfeccionismo y maldad que su jefe dejaba ver.  
Si Black Hat lo escuchara pensar eso lo mataría, probablemente. El eldritch era una criatura de rutinas. Es decir, si se había acostumbrado a Flug, y Flug a él, iba a ser difícil quitárselo de encima por el hecho de que buscar a otro científico que se acostumbrara al tiempo de trabajo, la presión, el horario y al propio Black Hat sería... costoso y frustrante.

Flug sabía cosas tan inútiles como que Black Hat disfrutaba de tocar el piano y el violín a veces. No tenía paciencia. Se había hecho ya innumerables cuentas de Twitter porque siempre le eran silenciadas o bloqueadas debido a su falta de tolerancia con eso de vivir en sociedad. La tecnología no era su fuerte y a veces era irremediablemente divertido verlo bloquearse y enojarse con cosas que para su generación eran básicas. Siempre le gustaba tomar con su taza un poco de corrosión con una pizca de café. Si se sentía divertido quizás alguna lágrima de héroes. En ocasiones se aburría muchísimo y se pasaba horas jugando al golf con un vaso de plástico y tumbado en uno de los innumerables sofás de la mansión hasta encontrar la suficiente motivación para continuar. No entendía las emociones humanas en absoluto, por lo que a veces su comprensión y lógica sobre algunas situaciones era completamente incomprensible e ilógica. Le gustaban las bromas, pero no cuando iban dirigidas hacia él. Aseguraba repugnar la sociedad y la raza humana, pero había disfrutado y disfrutaba de cosas que los propios humanos habían inventado. Como la época victoriana, los instrumentos y su Bentley... Black Hat era un buen actor y debías serlo si eras el jefe de una compañía y habías manipulado y conquistado, no solo a civilizaciones enteras, sino también a tus propios clientes. Si un día entrara por la puerta del laboratorio e insistiera en que lo amaba se lo creería. Black Hat lograba hacer que hasta las locuras más inimaginables parecieran posibles.

Una lástima que no creyera en el amor y rechazara por completo el sentimiento.  
El amor podía ser también un arma.

Y una muy buena.

Al científico le gustaban todos esos detalles inútiles, pero incluso con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a tomar nota de otras cosas. Su altura tan variable, su complexión, esos dientes capaces de destrozar un cuello en un corte limpio, cuando se impacientaba tendía a tamborilear los dedos de sus manos o a dar golpes secos en el suelo con su zapato izquierdo, le irritaban las explicaciones largas y tediosas, a veces ponía esa sonrisa y esa postura de "Estoy actuando encantador para ocultar toda la mierda que pretendo hacer", ¿tenía algo entre las piernas?...

Desde un punto de vista completamente científico, claro.

Flug no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado y eso, con Black Hat, significaba estar jodido. El eldritch no tenía corazón, ni comprendía las emociones humanas, por lo que jamás podría corresponderlo y si en algún momento tuvieran una relación sería meramente física. Algo que no pasaría porque ya había afirmado que los seres humanos le resultaban repugnantes.

Flug estaba enamorado, pero no de la forma en que lo estaba Demencia. Lo suyo era amor y admiración a partes iguales. Él no quería que Black Hat lo correspondiera, porque sabía que eso era inútil. Así que siempre se callaría y guardaría sus asquerosos sentimientos para sí. Se conformaba simplemente con seguir viviendo en la Mansión y trabajando para él. Alguna aprobación y un elogio aquí y allá no harían daño, claro. Pero era Black Hat y no era fácil de complacer. Incluso si lo hacía jamás diría nada. Pero estaba bien.

Para él era suficiente con eso.


End file.
